


Clexa High School AU- Raven and Lexa hate each other but then bond over being lesbians

by HedaClexa7



Category: The 100, clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Lesbians, The 100 - Freeform, clexa au, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexa7/pseuds/HedaClexa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the championship high school soccer game, rivals Lexa and Raven almost get in a fight but then bond when they find out they're both lesbians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexa High School AU- Raven and Lexa hate each other but then bond over being lesbians

Lexa walked onto the soccer field, feeling confident as always. She had been kicking balls around before she was able to walk, or so her older cousin, Anya, said. Now it was the championship game of her senior high school career on the varsity team, and she was in high spirits to end the season on a winning note. She had already received a scholarship to the college of her dreams, but she still desired to bring home the 1st place trophy. Looking up into the stands, Lexa caught sight of her girlfriend, Clarke. She was wearing one of Lexa's extra jersey's, and had green paint splattered across her face to support her school. Beside her was her mom, Abby, who loved Lexa as if she were her own. Lexa and Clarke had been together almost all throughout high school, so her parents knew her very well and loved her.  
Clarke looked down and caught Lexa's eyes, giving her a wide, encouraging smile. A hint of sadness crossed over Lexa's mind as she thought about how the two wouldn't be going to the same college, for Clarke was going to a prestigious art school, but they still felt lucky that the two school's were only about an hour away from each other. It would be the furthest apart the two had ever been, but they were determined to make it work.  
Lexa shook her head to rid the sad thoughts out of her head, not wanting to start the game on a negative note. She walked to the top of the midfield, standing as the striker and captain of her team. They had won the coin toss and would be starting the game with the ball, and all of the players were getting in position. Across the field, Lexa caught the eye of Raven, the captain and goalie for the other team.  
They glared at each other, hatred steaming from both of them. They had played on rival teams for years, but never before had they both been in the championship game. Lexa knew that Raven got a scholarship to the college that she was going to, so it was pretty much known that the two would be playing for the same team next year. Lexa couldn't imagine playing alongside her, and she imagined that Raven felt the same.  
She saw Raven spit on the ground as she glared at Lexa, and Lexa narrowed her eyes as she allowed herself to imagine scoring on her.  
The first half of the game went by like a blink of an eye, with halftime ending with the score being 0-0. Lexa had attempted multiple goals on Raven, but the goalie was too talented. Each time Raven stopped a goal, she spat out a taunt at Lexa, who snapped one right back.  
Now, Lexa was standing to the side by herself, stretching and trying to keep Raven's taunts out of her mind. She jumped up, startled, when she felt a hand on her back. Turning around, she saw the soft gaze of Clarke looking at her with a gentleness in her eyes.  
"Hey baby," Clarke said, giving her a smile. "You're doing great out there."  
"I'm not," Lexa groaned, shaking her head in disappointment. She looked across the field at Raven, who was glaring back at her. "That freaking bitch is getting in my head!" Lexa growled, gesturing at Raven. Instantly, Raven threw her water on the ground and started walking towards Lexa with two of her teammates on her back, all looking furious.  
"Fucking great," Lexa muttered, who started walking towards them.  
"Lexa don't, you'll get in trouble!" Clarke begged, quickly catching up to Lexa. "Just let it go."  
But it was too late. Raven and her two teammates were already in front of Lexa and Clarke, with Lexa standing protectively in front of Clarke. Seeing the tension, a few of Lexa's teammates rushed to be by their captain's side.  
"What the fuck were you saying about me, bitch?" Raven growled, her fists clenched to her side.  
Lexa, who was usually more calm and easy-going, got easily fired up when she was in the middle of a game. But she knew Raven had more of a temper, and Lexa knew how to get under her nerves.  
"Nothing, Ms. Mechanic," Lexa started with an edge to her voice. "Walk away now and I won't leave you with a black eye."  
Raven took a rushed step forward but Clarke stepped quickly around Lexa so that she was in front of Raven, eye to eye. "Back off," Clarke warned her.  
Lexa, who was always fiercely protective of Clarke, put a hand on Clarke's shoulder and said, "Clarke, don't. This is my fight."  
Without breaking eye contact with Raven, Clarke said, "Your fight is my fight."  
Raven laughed at that, her eyes rolling in an exaggerated way. "Oh, what, gonna have your cheerleader fight for you now?" Raven laughed some more and cupped Clarke's chin in a mocking way.  
Before anyone had time to react, Lexa lunged forward and shoved Raven away from Clarke. "Don't fucking touch my girlfriend," Lexa snarled, getting ready to knock Raven out.  
"Woah, wait," Raven said, putting her hands up innocently. "Your girlfriend?"  
"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Lexa asked with venom in her voice.  
"No, not at all," Raven responded, shaking her head. "I didn't know you were a lesbian."  
"Yeah, what of it?" Lexa asked defensively.  
"Nothing," Raven shrugged, visibly relaxing. "I am, too."  
That made Lexa pause, and her eyebrows wrinkled and head turned to the side quizzically. "Oh, you are?"  
"Yeah, girl," Raven nodded, a smile starting on her face. "Hey, we get enough harassment as it is for our sexuality, we don't need to be ragging on each other."  
Lexa nodded and took a step back, standing beside Clarke now. "I guess you're right," she said, hesitating before she offered up her hand to shake. "Plus, it's looking like we're going to be playing for the same team next year."  
Raven shook Lexa's hand and chuckled. "It looks like we already do play for the same team," she said with a wink.  
Clarke laughed at that, but when the refs started whistling to announce the beginning of the second half, she stopped laughing.  
"Well, I'm glad you two got that squared away. I better get back. Good luck, baby," Clarke gave Lexa a kiss before heading back, and Lexa watched her walk away with the taste of her still upon her lips.  
Licking her lips, she turned back to Raven, who was smirking at her.  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend is really hot," Raven said, and then added, "and she has great tits."  
Lexa usually didn't like it when people spoke about Clarke in such a manner, but this time, Lexa just nodded and laughed. "I'd have to agree with that." Looking behind her, Raven and Lexa watched as Clarke climbed back up the stairs to sit beside her mother, who had watched the whole encounter with worry.  
Turning to give one last look at Raven, she smirked and said, "She's got a great ass, too. And after I win this game, I'll be going home to her."


End file.
